


Untitled One-Sided Kleinsen GFY Oneshot

by outlawslikeus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Cruelty, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawslikeus/pseuds/outlawslikeus
Summary: He allows himself just a fraction of a second to be hurt by the betrayal, and then all the defensiveness he had felt coiling inside of him earlier has snapped and mixed with the hurt of betrayal and turned into something else. Something violent and ugly and sharp and looking to wound, and the perfect victim is right in front of him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman (One-sided)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Untitled One-Sided Kleinsen GFY Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any title suggestions, please drop it down in the comments. I’m completely blanking on a title for this.

Evan walks away from his conversation with Alana, defensive, on edge, and looking to feel in control of the situation. Which is why he seeks out Jared. He needs to get the story straight. 

He waits for Jared out behind the school, after class is over and the campus is beginning to empty out. No one will be there to hear them. Alana had ambushed before the school day had even started, right outside of his first class, and the long stretch of time between then and now, when he can finally talk to Jared, has done nothing to settle his nerves. If anything, they have only festered, growing into a frenzy that has him about to crawl out of his skin.

Jared finally saunters up to him a good fifteen minutes after the last class of the day is over. Normally, Evan would say something about his punctuality, or lack thereof, but he has bigger things to worry about right now.

“We need more emails,” he says without preamble. He’s never known how to lead favorably, but he makes sure to start with “ _we_.” Jared needs to be reminded that Evan goes down, then so will he. “Emails showing that he was getting worse,” he clarifies.

Jared scoffs at this, and Evan feels the anger begin to bubble up within him. He’s never taken this seriously. He thinks back to all the previous emails they had written together and the number of times Evan had to edit out crude jokes and lines that clearly didn’t fit with their established story. Evan has bigger things to worry about right now than Jared’s cavalier attitude.

“This isn’t funny,” he says, trying to get him to realize the gravity of the situation.

However, Jared seems to realize the gravity very well by himself. “Oh I think it’s hilarious,” he snaps back. “I think everyone would probably think it’s hilarious.”

Neither of them seem to be laughing very much.

He hopes Jared isn’t implying what he thinks he does by that, but needs to make sure. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ ,” he parrots back, biting and bitter and revealing perhaps just a bit too much of his soft heart, “you should remember who your friends are.”

Ah. So that’s what this is all about. But he isn’t going to back down now. He’s feeling aggressive and like he wants to pick a fight. And after being treated like shit by Jared for so long, he’s had enough, so he finally calls him out on his flimsy lies that they both had let slide for so long. “I thought,” he says, dragging out the words, “the only reason you even talk to me was because of your car insurance.”

“So?” He can see Jared panicking now, not ever expecting to be confronted on this.

“ _So_ ,” Evan mocks back in the way Jared had made fun of him just a moment earlier. “Maybe the only reason you talk to me, _Jared_ , is because you don’t have any other friends.”

Jared looks around for a brief moment to make sure they really are alone, undermining what he says next. “I could tell everyone _everything_ ,” Jared spits out, the loud words echoing off the brick wall of the school in front of him.

Evan reels from that, but only just for a moment. This feels different from the implied jokes earlier. This? This is a threat. There’s no denial of what he’s said previously, and Evan knows he’s hit the nail right on the head. He allows himself just a fraction of a second to be hurt by the betrayal, and then all the defensiveness he had felt coiling inside of him earlier has snapped and mixed with the hurt of betrayal and turned into something else. Something violent and ugly and sharp and looking to wound, and the perfect victim is right in front of him.

Well, if that’s how it’s going to be, then so be it. He pulls out his trump card.

“Everything?” he continues to parrot as he moves closer to Jared, drawing himself up. “Oh, so we’re talking about _everything_ now? Well, if _everything_ is on the table, then let’s talk about the fact that you are in love with me.” He speaks with deliberate pause and sharpness between each of his words, and he can see the arrogant face Jared had put on for his bluff immediately melt away. And again, no denial. Good. He’s on the right track. 

“That’s why you did this, right?” he presses on, motioning vaguely between them with his hand to indicate their whole situation and inching closer, magnifying their small height difference so that he’s as close to towering over him as he can get. The fact that Jared shrinks into himself as Evan approaches certainly helps. “Help me with this whole lie? What, you didn’t think I didn’t know?” He’s not stuttering now, hasn’t been for this entire conversation.

Looking back on this moment after it happens, Evan isn’t sure what exactly makes him do it. It must have been some combination of their physical closeness, the high stakes of their conversation, his own impulsive nature, and the sheer desire to lash out and ignite, that drives Evan to yank Jared off balance, pull him in by the shoulder strap of his backpack, and place a violent and searing kiss on his lips.

Jared’s lips are hot with adrenaline and chapped from the cold winter air, a part of him that’s not too busy calculating how best to hurt the man under him notices. Jared lets out a choked noise into his mouth, and he can’t tell if it’s from surprise or hurt or something else, but whatever it is, it sounds genuine. But other than the noise, Jared doesn’t make a single move under him throughout the duration of a few seconds, before Evan is pushing him away and watching him stumble backwards, moving to bring a shaking hand up to his lips, dazed.

Jared takes a few moments before he finally lifts his head back up and dares to look him in the eyes, searching for some explanation of what was happening, but he finds none.

“I might be pathetic or whatever, but you’re a coward who hides from your own emotions with shitty jokes, and it doesn’t fool anyone else,” he says, coolly. “Everyone knows what a fucking loser you are, too.” The final nail in the coffin. He knows how desperate Jared always was at wanting to appear cool to him, but really, the disparity between his attempts and how he came across only served to highlight that desperation.

Jared, it seems, is for once in his life, completely speechless. He stands, frozen and slack-jawed, in front of Evan, one hand to his lips and the other crushing the strap of his backpack, eyes open wide and glistening as the dying light of the winter sun catches the tears that begin to well up in them.

“Nothing to say? Where’s your usual smart comeback?” He waits for a few seconds, sure of no retaliation.

Silence.

“That’s what I thought,” he taunts, driving in that final nail.

He pushes past Jared, purposefully knocking his shoulder into him, and he can hear him fall to the ground. The familiarity of the impact and situation almost causes him to look back, but he doesn’t, even as he hears a muffled sob come from behind him. 

Any remorse he might have felt at what he’s done is drowned out by the satisfaction of seeing Jared finally hurt after years of hurting him. As he walks away, his mind is already racing, trying to figure out how to fix all the other more pressing problems in his life. There’s no time to think about the heartbroken and helpless kid he’s left on the pavement behind him.

He has bigger things to worry about right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was out of character. I was mostly venting while writing this.
> 
> Unbetad, so let me know about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Kudos, comments, concrit, feedback, anything you dis/liked, etcetera are appreciated. Drop your favorite line or something in the comments. And again, if you have a title idea, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Follow me at [outlawslikeus](https://outlawslikeus.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
